1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to providing fluid communication from a common source to multiple locations or from multiple locations to a common destination. It is directed particularly to arrangements in which electrical power and/or electrical control signals from a remote source are used in controlling flow to or from the multiple locations individually.
2. Background Information
In many control systems a fluid from a common source must be delivered to a multiplicity of stations, where the fluid""s flow is individually controlled. The control mechanism is typically some electrically operated valving scheme. In some roller-type conveyer systems, for instance, pressurized gas drives conveyor rollers, and respective electrically operated valves individually control the fluid""s flow through conduits that deliver the pressurized gas to respective rollers. The circuits that operate the valves require electrical power and may respond to control signals. For example, object detectors may detect objects on the conveyor at their respective locations, and corresponding valve-operating circuits may respond by allowing fluid flow that drives the rollers at the detected objects"" locations.
Such conveyor systems have been employed for generations, and for just as long an inordinate proportion of such systems"" installation cost has been the conduits to the individual stations and the electrical connections to their respective electrically operated valves and control systems.
As another example, lawn irrigation systems currently employ a dual conduit system, whereby one conduit that in a pipe form is used for the transfer of water from the source to various outlet points, which are controlled by solenoid valves. The second conduit is typically a multi-conductor copper line, which is used to provide said solenoid valves with the electrical power and control signals needed for operation.
We have realized that such costs can be reduced substantially by employing a combination electrical fluidic junction in a main fluid conduit that additionally carries electrical conductors. The combination junction includes a combination tap. The combination tap includes a flow probe that pierces the main conduit when it is attached to it. By piercing the tap, it provides a fluid communication between the main conduit and a tap conduit. The combination tap also includes one or more tap electrical conductors to tap the electrical conductors that the main conduit supports. An attachment mechanism may be included in the combination tap to attach it to the conduit. Other features and advantages will be apparent in the detailed description to follow.